Innocence
by Ryoumi
Summary: Shadow shows up on Amy's doorstep, but as a baby! She calls Sonic over to help her out and..Stuff. *The Finale is Up!*
1. ~Discovery~

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the characters in this story. There. I said it. I don't own Amy, Shadow or Sonic. They are © Sonic Team.  
  
Author's Notes:: I dunno. Something I just randomly came up with.  
  
-Innocence-  
  
Amy Rose was going out for a little shopping around the city. She dressed in her red dress, put her headband on, and finally, her shoes. She opened the door, ready to head out when she heard a small sound by her feet. Curiouly, Amy looked down to find...  
  
"A baby?!" She yelped. "What the....Wait a minute....This baby looks slightly familiar...." Amy looked at the baby, studying its feautures. Black fur, with red on quills, a little patch of white fur...  
  
"Shadow!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. She screamed, the baby seemingly imitating her, screaming its heart out. She then stopped screaming, picking the child up, rocking him. "All righty, hush hush, sowwy fo' scaring joo, widdle baby Shadow..." Shadow seemed to calm down, hearing her stop screaming, now using a quiet, calm voice.  
  
//I gotta get Sonic!// Amy thought. She went back into the house. //Guess my plan for shopping is gonna have to be put aside...// She sighed, ploppinh down near a telephone, Shadow lying on the couch seat next to her.  
  
~=~=~=~  
  
Sonic raced down the hallway, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Sonic speaking!"  
  
-Hello, Sonikku? It's Amy.-  
  
Sonic sighed. "Whadda`ya want?"  
  
-I discovered something on my doorstep today.-  
  
"...And...?"  
  
-Sonikku...- She took a deep breath...  
  
"...Well...?"  
  
-IfoundShadowonmydoorstepthismorningasababypleasehelpmetakecareofhim!-  
  
Sonic facefaulted, falling to the floor with the phone. "What?! You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
-Sonikku, this is no joke!-  
  
"Bu-bu-bu-but....HOW?!"  
  
-I dunno. He just showed up on my doorstep. It's a good thing I didn't step on him....-  
  
"YOU ALMOST STEPPED ON HIM?!"  
  
-Nevermind, Sonikku. Just come over here and help me!-  
  
"Aaaalllrrriiiggghhhtt, be there in a flash!"  
  
-Thanks, Son-  
  
She was cut off by Sonic knocking at the door. Amy smiled upon seeing Sonic again.  
  
"Alright, then, where's Shadow?" He asked.  
  
Amy pointed to the little ball of quills and fur on the couch. "Right over there."  
  
"Heeeeyyyy! Shadow! You really are alive!" Sonic exclaimed, eyes widened as he layed eyes upon the black hedgehoglet.  
  
Shadow looked up curiously at Sonic with huge crimson eyes, and whacked Sonic upside the head with a rattle that came with him. He laughed cutely at Sonic, who had a bump on his forehead from being hit. Amy giggled lightly at them.  
  
//Even as a baby, Shadow wants to make fun of me or kill me...// Sonic thought, rolling his eyes at the baby before him. //...Still, how the heck did this happen? Maybe he was programmed to do that if he should ever 'die.' Rebirth...//  
  
"Sonikku! Can you stay here with me and help me take care of Shadow? I promise I won't do anything while he's here!" Amy said, jade eyes pleading.  
  
Sonic could not resist the expression on the sugary pink hedgehog's face, giving into her. "Yeah, yeah. But don't you dare try anything!"  
  
"Alright..." She mumbled.  
  
"But I warn you; I don't know much about takin' care of babies."  
  
"..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't really, either."  
  
Sonic stared at her disbelievingly. "Grreeeeaaattt....."  
  
Amy then got a bright look on her face. "Let's take parenting lessons!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sonic screamed with such force that it knocked Shadow down, Shadow now imbedded in the couch seat he was sitting on. Shadow looked as if he were about to cry, already huge eyes getting seemingly bigger, watering.  
  
"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow let out the hugest, longest, and loudest cry Sonic and Amy had ever heard. Sonic put his two index fingers into his two ears, which did not quite work, due to the size of his ears.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STTTOOOOPPPPPP!!!!" Sonic tried to yell over the noise. "Amy, PICK HIM UP!"  
  
Amy rushed over to Shadow, picking the child up. He immediately stopped crying upon seeing her again, cooing and gurgling like a cute little baby. She tickled him, giggling as he clutched to her finger.  
  
"Sonikku, ya wanna see if Shadow'll let you hold him?"  
  
"Ah, well, I dunno...." Amy just put Shadow into his arms.  
  
Shadow pouted upon seeing Sonic, looking towards Amy with a pleading look, as if to say, 'Take me back, take me back! Help me, he's gonna bite meeeee~!'  
  
Amy didn't quite understand it, and within a few minutes....  
  
"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic nearly dropped Shadow to cover his ears, but knew that Amy would kill him. He tried to do what Amy did, rocking Shadow back and forth, trying to talk to him sweetly.  
  
"Awww, Shadow, c'mon! I won't hurt `ya, you kyuuute widdle bay-bee!"  
  
"AAAAAAAIIIIIYYYYEEEEE!!"  
  
"....Shadow, please stop cryin' for Daddy Sonic...."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"Shadow, please shut your-!"  
  
"Sonikku, not in front of the baby!" Amy scolded, waving a finger in Sonic's face before scooping Shadow away from him.  
  
Shadow sniffled, calming down in Amy's warm arms again. "Awww, whose a kyuuuuuutttteee widdle baby hedgie?"  
  
"Awah?"  
  
"Aawww, daz right, Shadsie is, Shadsie is!"  
  
"Eihehe, goo!"  
  
~~~  
  
I'll just end it right here for now. Wait for chap.2! 


	2. ~Parenting Lessons and Shopping~

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the characters in this story. There. I said it. I don't own Amy, Shadow or Sonic, or Knuckles and Rouge. They are © Sonic Team.  
  
Author's Notes:: I'm using Anja in this story, too. Except, since this is a different story taking place in a different time, she doesn't Sonic or Shadow, nor was she their baby sitter. And she has differences between the Anja used in SSS. `Kay? As for 'parenting lessons' do they actually do that in real life?  
  
-Innocence-  
  
by Pyro Angel  
  
Chapter 2: Parenting Lessons and Shopping  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Sonic was on the floor, sleeping on a blanket. He was drooling on his pillow, and holding another one tightly. Shadow was next to him, sleeping on a fuzzy blanket and a tiny pillow.  
  
Amy woke up, stepping out of bed and stretching. She picked up a fuzzy pink robe with little red hearts on it, and walked into the bathroom. She splashed cool water on her face to wake herself up, then picked up her red toothbursh, brushing her teeth. A few minutes later, she went downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
As she passed by the living room, Amy couldn't help but check up on the boys. Sonic was twitching in his sleep as Shadow was now awake, and tugging lightly on his quills. Amy chuckled to herself, walking over to detach Shadow from Sonic.  
  
"No-no, Shadow. Sonikku's still sleepin'." Amy said, gently prying Shadow's chubby hands off of Sonic.  
  
"Naw, I'm awake now..." Sonic mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Meh?" Shadow looked at Amy as his little tummy growled.  
  
Amy and Sonic looked at each other, and sweatdropped.  
  
"Guess he's hungry..." Amy said, walking into the kitchen. "Sonic, watch him while I see if I can find a bottle around here."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Shadow stared at Sonic. Sonic looked away, then looked over again. He was still staring at him. So Sonic looked away again. Then he turned his head back, still staring. Sonic then got an idea. He put the blanket over himself. Shadow crawled around, poking at the lump of blanket.  
  
"Peek-a-boo!" Sonic surprised the baby hedgehog.  
  
Shadow looked surprised for a second, then began laughing. "Heeheeheeheeheehee..."  
  
Sonic repeated it over and over, Shadow laughing each time.  
  
Amy walked in with a PINK baby bottle she found, filled with milk. She then ran off to find a camera, came back, aiming it at them. She wanted pictures of any sweet moments, and this one may be one she'd never see again.  
  
*Snap!*  
  
Sonic looked up after the flash went off. "Ack! I see spots!"  
  
"Sorry, Sonikku, but that was just begging to caught on film!" Amy said as she scooped Shadow up off the floor, holding him up so he could drink the milk.  
  
Sonic looked at her and said, "I thought you didn't know anything about parenting."  
  
"I don't know about 'parenting', but I do know how to hold babies, make them happy, and how to feed. Just not some of those other things."  
  
"Er, ya, I only know how to hold and play around."  
  
"Well, we're gonna see someone to help us out this afternoon. She knows a bit about parenting. Her name's Anja Satsuki. You know her?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh, well, she's really nice. I bet you'll like her as a friend."  
  
Milk dribbled onto her arm and on Shadow as he sputtered a little milk.  
  
"Sonic, could you get me a wash cloth in that cabinet over there to clean us off?" Amy pointed to a wall cabinet on the left, not to far from Sonic. He just walked over, opening it, and saw a lot of pink, red, blue and white wash cloths. He just randomly picked one up, which happened to be pink.  
  
"Sankyuu, Sonikku." She said, wiping her arm first, then drying off Shadow. "We better go shopping soon. I mean, Shadow can't stay in one diaper forever. Plus, he needs some cute clothes, too."  
  
//Great...// Sonic thought. //Then, she'll go and want to go on a shopping spree and I'll end up carrying all the bags.//  
  
"Let's eat first, then I'll get ready and we can go. Then after we're done shopping and bring all the stuff home, we can go see Anja."  
  
~After Breakfast and So On....~  
  
Amy was all ready, quills and hair in place, but in a different outfit. It was a nice, lavender-ish sun dress, and cute white sandals. She also had a little white hand bag.  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
They walked down the streets together, Amy beaming brightly and Sonic hoping not to be seen by anyone. Shadow was just clutching at Sonic, hoping he wouldn't be dropped or something.  
  
Sonic then saw Knuckles and Rouge walking their way. He was thinking //Please don't see me, please don't see me...Don't talk to me...//  
  
"Hey, wazzup Sonic!" Knuckles yelled, seeing Sonic.  
  
"Err....Hey Knux..."  
  
Knuckles looked at the bundle in Sonic's arms, then looked at Amy. "Hey, uh, Sonic, did you guys have a kid?"  
  
"No, Knuckles, NO!"  
  
"C'mon, don't deny it!"  
  
Rouge then went in between them. "Knuckles, I don't think he's joking. The kid doesn't look a thing like either of them. He looks more like Shadow..."  
  
"Thank you, Rouge! Oh, yeah, and it IS Shadow." Sonic smiled.  
  
"Hey there, Shadow, c`mere to Auntie Rouge..." Rouge said, holding her arms out towards him. Shadow looked at Amy and Sonic, as if to say, 'Izzit otay?'  
  
Amy nodded. "Go on, Shadow."  
  
Sonic handed Shadow to Rouge, who started baby-talking him. "Heehee, who's a cuddly widdle baby now? Shadow is! Heeheehee..." She tickled him lightly on his little tummy, Shadow giggling at the feeling of warm finger tips tickling him.  
  
"Hey, Knux, you guys ever think about havin' kids?" Sonic asked jokingly.  
  
Knuckles looked at him weirdly and said, "No."  
  
"Aww, come on, Knuckles...It'd be fun!" Rouge suggestively smiled at him.  
  
Knuckles blushed slightly, and began stuttering. Amy and Sonic laughed at him.  
  
Amy looked at a silver watch that happened to be on her arm. "Oh, we better get going now. We have to see someone later."  
  
"Alright. Bye-bye Shadow. Go to your 'daddy.'" Rouge giggled as she handed him back to Sonic.  
  
"Hey, Sonic, good luck on being a good daddy to 'Widdle Shadsie!'" Knuckles called as they separated.  
  
"Haha, very funny." Sonic called out sarcastically as they all walked away.  
  
~Rouge and Knuckles~  
  
"Knuckles, you think they'll be good parents to Shadow?" Rouge asked curiously.  
  
"Lemme think..." Knuckles said. "Well, knowing Sonic....Nawwww!"  
  
"Knuckles!" Rouge playfully slapped the scarlet echidna upside the head.  
  
"Whhaaaat?!"  
  
~Back to Sonic, Amy and Shadow...~  
  
Amy walked into a store, Sonic walking in after her. Everywhere they looked, there were baby things everywhere, you name it, it was there. And so many pastel colors swireld around them...  
  
"Let's go to the baby clothes first!" Amy said as she got a cart. She raced off to the clothes, Sonic chasing after her.  
  
"Aww, Sonikkkkuuuuuuu, don`cha think this is ADORABLE!?!" Amy squealed as she held up a frilly pink dress.  
  
Sonic sighed, looking down at Shadow and saying, "Err....Yeah, but I don't think Shadow'd like it." Sonic looked down to see Shadow pretending to gag at the pink dress.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, we're here for Shadow who happens to be a boy..." She mumbled. She put back the dress, and they went to the BABY BOYS section, and longingly, she looked back at the frilly pink dress.  
  
Amy carefully picked out outfits for Shadow. She held out clothing, trying to see what would look best on him as Sonic held the black and red hedgie out. Amy thought Shadow looked about 14 months old, and carefully stuck to the size best for him.  
  
"Sonikku, don't these all look cute? You like these, ne, Shadow-chan?"  
  
"Mwa?"  
  
"Um...I'll take that as a yes..."  
  
After picking clothes out for an hour, they went to the other sections, picking up some formula, a few bottles, diapers and bibs. Oh, and baby food as well. Little crackers, baby cereal, whatever....  
  
"Wah! Nananawamaladwah!" Shadow said as he saw the little box of crackers Amy was getting. She smiled, and said, "No-no, Shadow, not until we pay for these, otay?"  
  
Shadow pouted and squirmed around in Sonic's arms. He was hungry, dangit. He couldn't wait.  
  
"H-hey, Shads, stop it." Sonic said. "Ames, we need to buy a stroller."  
  
"Oh! That's what I forgot! Hold on, I'll go pick one out. Just put him in the cart for now."  
  
Sonic sat Shadow on the little cart seat. Shadow didn't like it. It was COLD. He looked up at Sonic with sad, ruby eyes. It was too cold for him. He wanted the warmth from Sonic or Amy.  
  
'Pick me up, pllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee!!' Shadow wanted to say, instead coming out with "Hwah! Gwee meh oo aiyeeee~!!"  
  
Sonic tilted his head slightly and said, "What?"  
  
Shadow held his arms out to signal Sonic to pick him up, and repeated, "Hwah! Gwee meh oo aiyeeee~!!"  
  
Sonic straightened his head back up, and said, "Ohhh....You want me to pick you up?"  
  
"Dwah!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Meh!"  
  
"Okay..." Sonic picked up Shadow and said, "Y`know, if I ever have to carry you for this long again, I swear my back is gonna snap in half!"  
  
"Iio?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ma!" Shadow pointed out Amy, who was dragging a box behind her.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Ma!"  
  
"Ames, you need any help?"  
  
Amy put the stroller on the bottom of the cart. "No, that's okay. I think we've got everything, so let's go now." Amy steered the cart into a line, Sonic and Shadow waiting outside.  
  
"Dwee!" Shadow saw a butterfly. "Ah!"  
  
"Hmm...Butterfly?"  
  
"Iieeeeee!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Sonic lifted Shadow up, Shadow almost reaching the butterfly. It flew away in the sky. Sonic saw Amy walking out, and said, "C`mon, Shads, we gotta go now."  
  
"Sonikku...I was wondering...How are we going to get the stroller home?"  
  
"Here. Take Shadow while I drop that off first." Sonic picked up the stroller box, and sped for Amy's house. In a matter of moments, Sonic was back. With the stroller all ready to go.  
  
"Wow! Sonikku, you're good!" She looked at the new stroller, which was thankfully, something not pink. She placed Shadow in it, then, loaded any small bags into the compartments, Sonic taking two bags that were left over.  
  
They got home, getting ready to see Anja. Amy changed Shadow's diaper, but struggled putting Shadow's clothes on, because he kept squirming around. Eventually, they did get out of the house.  
  
~@ Anja Satsuki's~  
  
*ding dong!*  
  
Anja opened the door, revealing Amy, Sonic and little Shadow. She smiled upon seeing her friend. "Amy-chan! It's really nice to see you! And you must be the great hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog! Aww, and this little cutie here must be widdle Shadow...Hello!"  
  
Shadow just stared at the overly perky hedgehog smiling at him. She was a lilac color, and had brown hair falling into place. Her eyes were a brilliant amethyst. She seemed to be about 27, yet Amy was only about 15 and Sonic 17. [I never noted the ages, ne? It takes place a few years after what happened at ARK.] She was 12 years older than Amy, yet could be just as happy and perky? Sonic was scared. Almost.  
  
"I'm sorry, am I overly perky today? I just had a 6-pack of Vanilla Coke [ Coca-Cola] and a packet of sugar with it."  
  
"." Was all Sonic could muster.  
  
Amy Rose sweatdropped at her friend. "Er..."  
  
"OH! That's right, you wanted help on taking care of children!"  
  
"Moreso Sonikku than me. He says he can't change a diaper, and some other stuff. He can hold him though. That's about it."  
  
"Alright then, Sonic. I'm going to teach you very very quickly some basics."  
  
She used a doll to show him how to change a diaper. Sonic did it right, but he didn't realize that...  
  
"Sonic, you put the diaper on the babies bottom, not their head!" Anja pointed out to the colbalt hedgehog.  
  
Sonic took a look at the doll, and sure enough, he accidentally put it on it's head. "Oh, hehehe..."  
  
Sonic learned very quickly, from not holding the baby upside-down while feeding it, to not putting the diaper on its head.  
  
"Bye Anja, see ya later!" Amy called to her friend. "I'll call you sometime, `kay?"  
  
"I'll to drop by sometimes to check up on Shadow, and it was nice meeting you Sonic!"  
  
"Nice meeting you, too. Later!"  
  
"BYE!!"  
  
~That Night...~  
  
Shadow was sleeping quietly on the floor, a bottle of milk beside him. Amy and Sonic sat on the couch, watching the sleeping baby.  
  
"Amy...Do you think when he grows up he'll start to remember things?"  
  
"You mean, all the things he did before?"  
  
Sonic simply nodded.  
  
"I hope not. He's gonna live a normal life now."  
  
"Yeah.."Sonic smiled. "He's getting a second chance. I'm glad."  
  
Amy yawned, putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"It's gettin' late. We better hit the hay now. Night, Ames."  
  
"Good night, Sonikku. Sweet dreams..." Amy said as she slipped away to her room.  
  
~~~ Loooooooooooooonnnnngggg chapter to me! 


	3. ~Meeting Uncle Tails~

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the characters in this story. There. I said it. I don't own Amy, Shadow or Sonic, or Tails. They are © Sonic Team.  
  
Author's Notes:: Sorry this one took longer than the other chapters...But 1) I got grounded and 2) I couldn't think!  
  
-Innocence-  
  
by Pyro Angel  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Uncle Tails  
  
~Next Day, Afternoon~  
  
*DING DONG!*  
  
Amy walked to answer the door, wondering aloud, "I wonder who that could be..." She opened the door and saw a deep orange kitsune standing there. "Hi Tails!" She greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Amy. Um...I was wondering...Is Sonic here? I've been looking for him, but Knuckles said he was with you." Tails said.  
  
"Oh, yes, Sonikku's here. He's upstairs, second door to the left." Amy pointed up the stairs and over two spaces to the left.  
  
Tails smiled and said, "Thanks, Amy." The kitsune walked upstairs to see his friend, the pink hedgehog going back to cooking in the kitchen.  
  
Sonic was sitting on the floor, watching Shadow play around with toys that Amy had bought for him. He heard the door creaking, and without even seeing who it was, he said, "Hey there!"  
  
Tails opened the door all the way, and walked up to Sonic. "Hey Sonic!"  
  
Sonic's eyes brightened up as he saw the twin-tailed kitsune. "Hey, lil' bro, whazzup?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come and help me fix up the Tornado. Y'know, like old times."  
  
Sonic quickly glanced at Shadow, who Tails was not yet aware of. "Sorry, lil' bro, no can do. I'm on watch duty right now."  
  
"Oh...Well, that's okay Sonic. What are you watching, anyway?" Sonic just pointed at Shadow. "Oh, a baby." Tails said before it registered in his mind. ".....BABY?!?!"  
  
Sonic nodded and scooped up Baby Shadow so Tails could see him clearly. "OMG! Sonic, did you and Amy have a baby? Is that why you guys are living together?" Tails wasn't quite looking as he said that.  
  
Sonic sweatdropped at his friend and sighed. "Tails, calm down! Did you even notice who this is?" Sonic then practically shoved Shadow into Tails' view. Tails observed the details. Huge ruby eyes, black body with crimson streaks on head quills and limbs, little patch of white fur on the chest...  
  
"SHADOW?!?!" Tails exclaimed. [A/N: Can't write Tails IC...Sort of...] "Bu- bu-bu-but how?" He stuttered.  
  
Sonic shrugged and put Shadow down. "We don't know. All we know is that he was put down on Amy's doorstep. We don't understand how this could'a happened, and we don't know who put him there. There must've been some reason behind why he was dropped at Amy's. Maybe whoever did it must've figured it'd be best for him to live with us."  
  
"Hm..." Tails thought for a minute about some reasons why, or who could've done it, but he had drawn a blank. Then, he decided he'd ask one question. "So...Uh...Do you and Amy sleep in the same room?"  
  
The colbalt hedgehog was suddenly turning crimson, and he nervously cried out, "NO! NO WE DON'T!"  
  
"Uh huh, sure, I believe ya..." Tails then took Shadow's hand and shook it, saying, "Bye-bye Shadow. It was nice meetin' ya."  
  
"Koo!"  
  
"Um...Okay...Whatever that means..." Tails headed out the door when he called out, "Good luck in being a good daddy Sonic!" Tails could be heard laughing as he walked downstairs.  
  
"Bye Tails!" Sonic raced out the door with Shadow and they waved down at Tails. Sonic put on a little voice and said, "Bye bye Uncle Tails. It's time for my nappy-poo!"  
  
~~~ I. Just. Don't. Know. I kinda lost it here. This one's short, sorry to say. But I'll try to make the next chapter better. 


	4. ~Walkie-Talkie!~

Disclaimer:: Pyro Angel does not own these characters. These characters all belong to Sonic Team/SEGA.  
  
Author's Notes:: This chapter here is dedicated to RockChick. Why? Because she drew the CUTEST picture of Baby Shadow, which was inspired by this fic. So here it goes...  
  
¤ Innocence ¤  
  
by Pyro Angel  
  
Chapter 4: Walkie-Talkie  
  
~Same Day as Last Chapter, Afternoon~  
  
Sonic sat on the couch, watching Shadow crawling around the room, playing around with random toys scattered about the floor. Shadow stopped crawling. Carefully, the baby pushed himself off the carpet floor, holding himself against the couch. He pushed himself further, over to Sonic. Sonic looked down and smiled.  
  
"Hey," he said. "You practicing to walk, lil' guy?"  
  
"Pwah!" Shadow 'replied.' Sonic got off the couch, standing a few steps away from Shadow.  
  
"Come here." Sonic said, holding his arms out towards Baby Shadow. Shadow suddenly let go of the couch, shakily making his way towards Sonic. "Ames, look! Shadow's starting to walk!"  
  
Amy ran in, seeing Shadow take about two steps before toppling into Sonic's arms. The pink hedgehog ran up to the two boys, taking Shadow from Sonic. Together they praised him.  
  
"Wow, Shadow. I'm surprised you started walking now, I mean, without practicing with a walker. You amaze me, lil' bud." Sonic said.  
  
"Shadow's special, Sonic. He's a special little baby, don't you think?" Amy asked.  
  
Sonic smiled and said, "Of course I think he is. Really! Watch, he'll start walking without falling after two steps soon. Can't wait until he starts talking."  
  
"Neh?" The baby's stomach growled. Sonic's stomach growled. Amy sweatdropped at the two hedgehogs before her. "You guys hungry?" They both nodded at her.  
  
"Alright..." They all headed off to the kitchen. Amy made soft food for Shadow, rice and eggs. [WTH was I thinking...?] Sonic ate home-made chili dogs. [What else would he eat for lunch?] Amy plopped Shadow into the high chair, and picked up a spoon and bowl.  
  
"Say 'ahh' Shadow." Amy said, putting the spoon full of rice and eggs into Shadow's view. He opened his mouth, taking in the warm food.  
  
"Num-num, ne, Shadow?"  
  
"Koo!"  
  
The process repeated over and over until Shadow finished his lunch. Amy took Shadow out and picked off any rice and eggs that managed to fall on him, then burped him. Sonic was about to pick him up and take him to the living room when...  
  
"Dada?"  
  
Freeze.  
  
Did he just say something?  
  
"Dada!"  
  
Yes, he did.  
  
Surprise!  
  
"Di-did you hear that, Ames? He just said 'Dada!'" Sonic said excitedly.  
  
The pink hedgehog was excited as well. She gleefully giggled, saying, "Shadow's so quick to learn! Walking and talking in the same day! I've never seen a baby able to learn both in the same day!"  
  
"...Well, Shadow isn't exactly *normal*..." Sonic mumbled.  
  
"..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
~Later On, Nighttime~  
  
Sonic and Amy sighed tiredly. Shadow had finally fallen asleep, after having a very active day. The two were tired of chasing the tiny black hedgehog around the house, who had adapted to walking VERY quickly.  
  
Sonic glanced at Amy, who was nodding off to sleep as she sat on the couch.  
  
*Ploik!*  
  
Amy's head landed on Sonic's shoulder. He blushed slightly.  
  
//She's so cute when she's asleep...// Sonic frowned. //...Did I just think what I think I thought...?// Sonic looked at Amy. //...Not that, but she's really kind, and caring...And, she can cook! Plus, she's knows how to take care of kids.// Sonic blushed furiously, when he thought...  
  
//Am I...Am I starting to fall in love with Amy Rose?!?!//  
  
He gasped when Amy's arm wrapped around his body, and he turned even redder. He had to wake her up; He was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Amy! Amy...Hello?"  
  
"Ungh...Wha-?" Amy suddenly saw that her arms were wrapped around Sonic's body, and she pulled away quickly, apologizing and blushing. They sat in silence for a moment, when Sonic got an idea.  
  
"We need a break from taking care of Shadow, ne? Even though it's only been a couple of days." He said.  
  
"...What are you getting at, Sonikku-chan?"  
  
"Whadda`ya say you an' me go out tomorrow? Alone..."  
  
Amy suddenly lit up, jade eyes widening with surprise and excitement. "Do you really mean it, Sonikku-chan?"  
  
Sonic smiled and simply said, "Yeah...I do."  
  
~~~  
  
What. The. Heck. Just. Happened?  
  
Next chapter:: Tails is stuck babysitting Shadow as Sonic and Amy go out for a night on the town...but when they get back...home isn't quite the way they left it... 


	5. ~A Date...And Something Else...~

Disclaimer:: Pyro Angel doesn't own any of these characters. All are © Sonic Team and SEGA.  
  
Author's Note:: I thought that some action needed to take place. Which is what this chapter is for.  
  
-Innocence-  
  
by Pyro Angel  
  
Chapter 5: 'A Date...And Something Else...'  
  
~Next Night~  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Sonic ran to the door, opening it, revealing Tails. "Hey, Tails, thanks for agreein' to watch Shadow. I'm warnin' you, though, he might tire you with all that energy, plus he likes to run around a LOT."  
  
Tails chuckled, and said, "Sounds like he's starting to take after you, Sonic."  
  
~Upstairs...~  
  
Amy giggled girlishly at her reflection.  
  
//I can't believe it!// She thought gleefully. //Sonikku's gonna go out with me! This is a dream come true...// She sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together.  
  
Amy and Sonic were going to dinner together. Alone. Uninteruppted. She sighed as she thought of how she wanted the whole date to go. She wanted it perfect.  
  
The pink hedgehog merrily bounced downstairs. Sonic stared at her.  
  
...And nearly had a nosebleed...  
  
"A-A-Amy?!" Sonic gawked at her. It couldn't be Amy! She was too pretty to be Amy!  
  
Would Amy be wearing a short, blue Chinese-style dress? With white sandals? Slightly curled hair? Lip gloss?  
  
Amy smiled at Sonic, asking, "Do I look good to you?"  
  
Sonic's head bobbed up and down, and he dumbly said, "Yesssssssss...."  
  
She looked at Tails. "What do you think?"  
  
The deep-orange kitsune blushed a little bit, and said, "Yeah...You look nice."  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"Ma...Ma...Goo goo koo!" (Translation: Mama look pwetty!) The baby gurgled, and held his arms out at Amy.  
  
She picked him up, smiling at him. "I'm sorry, baby, but you can't come with us tonight. You have to stay here with Uncle Tails." Amy gently tickled him before handing him to the twin-tailed kitsune.  
  
Shadow looked sad as Sonic and Amy had left. He held his arms out to them. "Da..Da..Ma..Ma..Kwa baaa~!!" (Translation: Dad, Mom, come baaaaaacccckkk!!) He fussed around in Tails' arms, and began wailing.  
  
"Bye bye Shadow." Sonic and Amy said in unison as they left the house. As soon as the door had closed, they could hear crying, and Tails frantically trying to stop it. They stood there for a moment before turning their back on the house. Sonic and Amy walked in silence on their way to the restaurant.  
  
After walking for about fifteen minutes, Sonic and Amy had walked into the restaurant, which was a sushi bar. They sat across from each other, and fed each other sushi. When they were done, they sat at the park, staring at the stars, resting.  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
Tails wiped sweat from his forehead, and sighed. "Man, I thought he'd NEVER go to sleep." He said, glancing at the sleeping Shadow on the couch. It had been an hour and a half, and he was already tired, but now, he could get some rest...  
  
Or so he thought...  
  
The door was suddenly broken down, and robots rammed in. Tails had flown off with Shadow upstairs before they could realize it. They smashed up the downstairs, plants and pictures knocked over, seats torn, table legs ripped off. As soon as they finished downstairs, they went upstairs, a couple of robots checking in each room.  
  
The room Tails and Shadow had been hiding in was...The bathroom. Shadow was in the empty tub, Tails sitting in front of the door. They'd blasted the door, narrowly missing Tails' head.  
  
~Back to Sonic and Amy~  
  
They were now in at the amusement park, and were playing Dance Dance Revolution together. A crowd of people surrounded the pink and blue hedgehogs, cheering them on as they danced to one of Amy's favorite songs, 'Mr.Wonderful' by Smile.dk.  
  
//Hey Mr.Wonderful, Oh you're so incredible Hey Mr.Wonderful, Wonderful to me Hey Mr.Wonderful, Oh you're irresistible Hey Mr.Wonderful, A miracle to me//  
  
Amy and Sonic felt the rhythm and beat, the lights dancing about them.  
  
//Hold me I wanna feel your arms around me Oh na na Oh na na//  
  
They followed the steps, and added in their own moves.  
  
//Kiss me `Cos only you can make me happy Oh na na na//  
  
They kept on going, completely synchronized.  
  
//Oh na na heya heya Oh Mr.Wonderful Oh na na heya heya Are you for real? Oh na na heya heya It's not impossible Oh na na heya heya Oh-ah oh-ah oh//  
  
Amy looked at Sonic, and took his hand.  
  
//Hey Mr.Wonderful Oh you're so incredible Hey Mr.Wonderful Wonderful to me Hey Mr.Wonderful Oh you're irresistible Hey Mr.Wonderful A miracle to me//  
  
Sonic glanced at her, then their hands.  
  
//Hey Mr.Wonderful Oh you're so incredible Hey Mr.Wonderful Wonderful to me Hey Mr.Wonderful Oh you're irresistible Hey Mr.Wonderful A miracle to me//  
  
They stopped dancing, and Sonic moved in...  
  
//Oh na na heya heya Oh na na Oh na na A miracle to me Oh na na heya heya Oh na na Oh na na A miracle to me//  
  
...And they kissed in front of the crowd.  
  
//Oh na na heya heya Oh na na Oh na na A miracle to me Oh na na heya heya Oh na na Oh na na A miracle to me...//  
  
The whole crowd cheered for them. They pulled away for breath. As soon as Sonic had regained his breath, he gently whispered, "Amy, ai shiteru..." She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, too, Sonikku-chan..."  
  
~@ the House~  
  
Tails could not hold back. He didn't have any defence, nor offence against the robots. He was quickly disposed of [not killed, however], and was soon knocked unconcious. Eggman stepped in, laughing up a dark storm.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha~!! With Shadow in my possession, Sonic would give up anything!" The robots had handed Eggman the tiny hedgehog, and they left the house in shambles.  
  
A while later, the happy couple had come home to see many cops surrounding their home, worried neighbors looking out their windows....And Tails being carried out in a stretcher.  
  
"WAIT!" Sonic called out, running immediately to his best bud's side. "Tails, what happened?"  
  
Tails had a sad and anguished look on his face. "Robots...Eggman...Kidnapped...Sha...dow..." Then, blank. Tails had passed out again.  
  
Sonic angrily looked to the sky, and cried out at the top of his lungs, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~!!!!" He fell to the ground, pounding it with his fists. Amy heard him, and ran over.  
  
"Sonikku, what happened over here? Why are there so many police men and why is our house so...Broken? And what happened to Tails?" Amy asked, a hint of worriedness in her voice.  
  
Sonic choked everything out in between sobs, and hiccups. "Th-they, Eggman's ro-*hic*robots came, a-and broke into th-the house. T-Tails got hu- hurt, and he-he's unconcious right now...and..." Sonic furiously pounded the ground again, his gloves becoming dirty, slightly bloodied, and torn.  
  
"What happened to Shadow?" Jade eyes were threatening to make waterfalls tumble.  
  
"Kidnapped..." Sonic croaked. He stood up, knowing he'd have to support Amy. She immediately fell into his arms, into a trembling heap of pink.  
  
A police officer approached the two, and said, "Sonic, we'd like to--" He was abruptly cut off.  
  
"No. This is our battle." Sonic said coldly.  
  
~~~  
  
Ooh...Looks bad, ne? I kinda screwed this up, huh? Romantic scene, then suddenly cuts into a...Thingy.  
  
Next Chapter:: Sonic and some friends go to retrieve Shadow. Will they be able to save the baby, or are they just slipping into a trap? 


	6. ~You Drive Me Crazy!~

Disclaimer:: Pyro Angel doesn't own any of these characters. All are © Sonic Team and SEGA.  
  
Author's Note:: Continuing right where chapter five left off...  
  
-Innocence-  
  
by Pyro Angel  
  
Chapter 6: 'You Drive Me Crazy!'  
  
Eggman felt as if he were about to go insane! Here, there, everywhere! It was almost unbearable. It was annoying to have to deal with a destructive child, but, to him, it was worth it, if he had another chance to get back at that indigo idiot. Perhaps this time he would succeed. He slipped away from reality for a minute, planning how it was going to go.  
  
He could see it now...  
  
There were so many ways he could play it. So many delicious ideas...  
  
~@ the Hospital~  
  
Tails sat on the edge of the bed, fingering the light bandaging around his head and black right eye. He sat there, thinking, drowned in silence. A lone tear slid down his left cheek.  
  
//I'm sorry I wasn't able to help, Shadow...I'm sorry I let you down, Sonic...Amy...// Tails thought, mindlessly staring at the wall in front of him. He was angry with himself. The thirteen-year-old kitsune felt so...Useless...Even though he had already accomplished much in his life, so many good and helpful things...Right now, he felt like nothing.  
  
He just laid back in bed, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
~@ Amy & Sonic's...Apartment~  
  
Sonic and Amy had to live in an apartment together, while the house was being fixed up. They brought whatever they could still use and moved it in there. Luckily, they were bigger apartments, with an upstairs and downstairs. They'd need the room for Shadow.  
  
Sonic picked up the phone, dialing a number. "Hey, Knux, you seen the news?"  
  
-Yeah, I saw it, Sonic. I'm really sorry about that.-  
  
"Well, it's okay, `cause I know we'll get him back! You know, we've won every time, what'd make this time different?"  
  
-Nothing. Nothing except that there's a baby being held hostage. And knowing how Eggman works, he's only doing this to get back at you.-  
  
"."  
  
-Sonic?-  
  
"That's exactly what I thought. So, uh, would `ja come over so we can stop talking over the phone? You can bring Rouge if you want, too."  
  
-Er..`Kay Sonic.-  
  
"Bye."  
  
-CLICK-  
  
~Back @ Eggman's Base~  
  
Shadow was crying again. Eggman walked over to the crying baby, and he shouted over the wailing.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BALL OF.STUFF?!?!" Eggman yelled as he picked the black and red hedgie off the floor. He smelled something foul, and his eyes suddenly widened. "No! This can't be!" He checked the back of the diaper. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~Back to the Hospital~  
  
Tails' injuries weren't too bad. He still had the bandaging on his head to cover up the blackened eye he recieved fighting the `bots, but he was okay. He checked out, and headed out the door. As soon as he was outside, he got a phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
-Hey, Tails, are you okay?-  
  
"Hi Sonic. I'm alright, I just got out of the hospital."  
  
-Say, um, could you come over to me and Amy's new apartment? We're going to plan something against Eggman!-  
  
"Sure, Sonic. No prob." When Tails remembered he didn't know where the apartment WAS. ".Except that you're going to have to give me directions."  
  
-Alrighty! So you're at the hospital, right? So, you first head out straight.-  
  
~Eggman's Base~  
  
Eggman sighed. No more foul smell. He'd somehow found a diaper in his base, and made a robot change Shadow's. [Only sweet insanity knows why Eggman would make a robot that knows how to change diapers.] He began to type on his keyboard rapidly. Shadow looked on with curiosity, wide ruby eyes staring at the screen. Well, whatever he could see of the screen, due to the fact that it was mostly covered up by the big man with the orange moustache.  
  
Eggman stopped typing, and leaned back in his chair. He began to laugh evilly, until his chair toppled over. Luckily, Shadow wasn't sitting right behind him, and wasn't hurt. However, the loud *THUD* that came right after had startled the child.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Eggman struggled to get up, but just couldn't. He wanted to strangle that child to death. All he wanted to do was get back at Sonic using the baby! And, now? He couldn't even get up off the floor! He was like a really bad babysitter!  
  
~Apartment~  
  
Knuckles, Rouge and Tails made it to Sonic and Amy's apartment. Together, they planned a plot against Eggman. Finally, after about an hour and five disagreements later, they came up with a plan that no one would object against.  
  
"Everybody ready?!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"YEAAAHHH!!" Everyone cried out in perfect unison.  
  
They all raced out the door to Eggman's base.  
  
~The Base~  
  
Eggman was running, or rather, trying to run, in a circle, yelling like an insane man. He heard Sonic and his friends burst through the door and he had a look of insane happiness on his face.  
  
"AH! Sonic! You've come to save me from this insanity!" Eggman babbled.  
  
Sonic looked confusedly at the large man before him. "Uh.No.We came here to get back Shadow!"  
  
Eggman shoved Shadow into Sonic's chest. "Here! Take him! I can't stand it any longer! He destroyed my base! Just take him and leave me be!"  
  
Everyone stared at the insane overlander in front of them, babbling some.things incohearently. They took a few steps backwards slowly, then broke out into an all-out run. They were scared for their lives of the insane Eggman. As soon as they were far, far away. And they laughed. Hard. Sonic looked down at the baby in his arms and asked, "Did you drive that bad egg crazy?"  
  
"Meh?"  
  
"Nevermind, then."  
  
They all headed home.  
  
~  
  
This. Chapter. SUCKS!! I don't like it. It took me three days [or was it four?] to write this?! *slaps self many times* 


	7. ~The Weddin' Bells Are `A Chimin'!~

Disclaimer:: Pyro Angel does NOT own any of the characters in this story, `cause if she did own em, she wouldn't be writing this! So, they are all © Sonic Team. 

Author's Notes:: Wow…Thanks, everyone, for supporting me as I wrote this story. It's been fun, although I was kinda annoyed with how some chapters came out. This is dedicated to all of you who reviewed the story. So, I end my author's notes, and I give you…THE END! …Sorry this chapter doesn't quite focus much on Sha-chan, though… 

Ages:: Sonic-22, Amy-20, Tails-17, Knuckles-24, Rouge-23, Shadow-8 

-Innocence- 

Chapter 7:: -=The Finale=- 

~Seven Years Later…~ 

Sonic Takeshi Hedgehog and Shadow Hedgehog walked the streets of the city, stopping at a jewelry shop. Sonic walked inside, Shadow tagging along behind his _father_. 

A seven years had passed, and in it, there adventure, as always, just not as much as there used to be. They were mature now, and they had changed a lot. Knuckles and Rouge had settled down, Sonic, Amy, and Tails were in college, Shadow in third grade. Eggman had finally been defeated, and that had only been a short time ago. 

The man that ran smiled upon Sonic's entrance. "Hey, aren't you _THE_ Sonic the Hedgehog?" 

"Yeah, that would be me!" Sonic smiled back. 

"So what`cha here for?" 

Sonic turned slightly pink on his cheeks, when Shadow piped in, "Dad's lookin' for an engagement ring!" Sonic blushed a bit 'harder' and he whined, "Shaaadddooowwww…" The young black hedgehog looked a bit confused, and said, "What? I was jus' answering the guy's question!" 

The man chuckled at the scene before him, and said, "Looking for an engagement ring, eh?" 

"Er…Yeah…I finally decided to settle down…" Sonic said, somewhat embarrassed. 

"Well then, you've come to the right place, Sonic! We've got tons of rings here. You're sure to find the one you think would suite your lucky girl best. Who is she, anyway? I may know her." 

"A-amy Rose…" 

The man rose an eyebrow. "Aa, that girl? She stops by here sometimes, picking out earrings and bracelets. Miss Amy is a VERY lucky girl. I know tons of girls that have stopped by here goin' on and on about wanting to marry you and eying the jewelry in here. Must be hard being you, y'know, being famous and all. Girls swarming around you as soon as they notice you, touching, clinging…Screaming your name…Barely any privacy…" 

"Sou na…[1]" Sonic muttered. "But Amy hasn't really had any problems with it. Whenever we ARE caught at some place…Or when someone realizes who I am…And she started out like that!" 

"Wow…" The man then said, "Aa, sorry, Sonic! I'm wasting your time here! You came here to get a ring for Miss Amy." 

"Oh yeah…" The man brought out a tray with a bunch of beautiful rings. 

"I know that Miss Amy likes pink, so I think you'll find something nice here." He told Sonic. 

Sonic observed the pretty rings on the tray. He saw one that just seemed to stick out. He picked it up, moving it around. It was a golden band, with a tiny pink heart in the middle. On both sides of it were circular, sapphire spheres. Sonic bent down to show Shadow. 

"Shadow, ya think mom'd like this one?" 

Shadow nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah! Look! It has blue, like you, and pink, like mommy!" He giggled lightly. 

Sonic got back up, and said, "I'll buy this one." 

"Okay, lemme ring you up here and…" 

Sonic and Shadow strolled out of the store after done paying for it. They went to get a bite to eat, ice cream, then headed home. Soon after, Amy arrived. A few hours later, they went to the park to catch the sunset. 

Amy and Sonic sat on the bench while Shadow played on the play structure. The two older hedgehogs talked for a while, until Sonic noticed the sun was now beginning to set. 

"Amy, I need to ask you something…" 

"Anything, Sonic…" 

"Well, we've known each other for a long time, and we've been together for a few years…We've been through a lot together, as well, and I was wondering…" Sonic kneeled down on the ground in front of Amy, and presented the ring he'd bought for her earlier. "…Will you marry me?" 

Amy was so shocked, and yet, so happy, she could barely speak. When she came to her senses, she began to let tears of joy fall out of her eyes. He slid the ring onto her finger, and it caught the few rays of light left. She hugged Sonic in a tight bear hug, and, beamed. "Oh Sonikku! Of course I will!" Sonic was being held so tight, that he seemed to be even bluer than usual! "A-amy! I can't breathe!" She let go of him, and she said, "Gomen, Sonikku-chan! I'm just so happy!" Amy danced around the park, people staring at the female hedgehog. 

Shadow couldn't help but smile gently and say, "Hehehe…I guess Mommy really really liked it!" 

~Eight Months, Two Weeks, and Four Days Later…~ 

  
  


Amy Rose stepped through the doors of the church. Her eyes were locked onto Sonic's. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't see anything. Anything that wasn't Sonic became a blur. Soon, she was let go of, and she and Sonic joined hands. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Knuckles began the speech. Sonic and Amy just stared at each other. Their eyes were locked throughout the whole speech. All they could see was each other. 

"Do you, Amy Rose, take Sonic Takeshi Hedgehog as your lawfully wedded husband-to love and to honor; for richer, for poorer; in sickness, and in health; and forsaking all others-`til death do you part?" Knuckles said. 

"I do…" She looked deeper into Sonic's emerald eyes. 

Knuckles repeated it for Sonic, and out came the same reply. He handed Sonic a ring, and the blue hedgehog put it on Amy's ring finger. 

"With this ring, I wed thee." 

Amy echoed Sonic. "With this ring, I wed thee." 

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I pronounce you…Hedgehog and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

Sonic lifted Amy's veil, and moved in, kissing her more deep than before. Amy's head tilted back a little bit, and everyone was smiling. Rouge scrambled out of her seat, snapping a picture of the groom and bride. They pulled away slowly, and suddenly, everyone began to cheer and hoot. Shadow ran up to them, and hugged them both as well as he could. 

~That Evening…~ 

  
  


The many guests from the wedding were all seated at tables, with all special people sitting at the center table with Sonic and Amy. Sonic and Amy were surrounded by close friends and family, and, of course Shadow. Shadow was tugging at the tie, which he couldn't get off. Any tighter, and the thing would've suffocated him! Amy loosened it up for him, when he complained about the little tuxedo being rather itchy and irritating him. Finally, people were ready to dance, and one song came on… 

//I feel your love reflection   
mitsumekaesu hitomi ni   
egaite haruka na, Neverending Story// 

[I feel your love reflection   
In your eyes as they gaze back into mine   
Writing a distant, Neverending Story] 

Amy dragged Sonic onto the center of the dance stage. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands around her slim waist. 

//Kanashimi mo itami mo   
Furikiru you ni habataku   
Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo   
Kono mune ni hirogete// 

[As if throwing off the sadness and pain,   
I flap my wings,   
And in my heart, I spread wide   
The wings of courage that you've given to me] 

They moved to the beat of the song, and everything began to disappear again. 

//Aa kakegaenai ai no kodou wo   
Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjite itai// 

[Ah…I want to feel the eat of this irreplaceable love   
So much, it's heart-wrenching and maddening] 

All they could see was each other, all the could hear was the music… 

//I feel your love reflection   
Atsuku yume wo kasanete   
Ayamachi osorezu ni   
Motomeau seishun!! 

I feel your love reflection   
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni   
Egaite haruka na, Neverending Story// 

[I feel your love reflection   
Passionately uniting out dreams into one,   
In out youth, we seek each other out,   
Without being afraid of our own faults!! 

I feel your love reflection   
In your eyes as they gaze back into mine   
Writing a distant, Neverending Story] 

The lights danced about them playfully, and, eventually, everyone was out on the floor, even Shadow, who'd been picked out by a sweet little girl dressed in lavender. 

//Afuredasu omoi wo   
Suhada de sotto tsutaeru   
Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo   
Dakishimeru mitai ni…// 

[We quietly express out overflowing emotions   
With our bare skin,   
As if to embrace   
The strength to be gentle…] 

That little girl bent over and kissed Shadow's cheek. He blushed, although you could hardly tell against his black fur. 

//Aa, hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo   
Ketataku shinayaka ni koete yukitai!// 

[Ah…Ah, I want to hold my head up high,   
And lithely go beyond this violent era!] 

Knuckles blushed, making his fur redder, as Rouge yanked on his arm, dragging him onto the stage as well. She gave him a suggestive look, and he gave in. She gave him a quick peck on the nose, and they began to feel the beat. 

//I feel your love reflection   
Yurushiaeru shinjitsu   
Kuchidzuke kawashitara   
Mou nanimo iranai!!// 

[I feel your love reflection   
The truth that we share,   
As long as we exchange kisses,   
We don't need anything else anymore!!] 

Sonic kissed Amy long and passionately, and she returned the kiss… 

//I feel your love reflection   
Akiramenai jounetsu   
Shinjite tsuranuku, Neverending Story// 

[I feel your love reflection   
We'll stand firm and fight,   
Believing in the passion we'll never give up, it's our Neverending Story] 

…and they all danced the night away… 

//I feel your love reflection   
Atsuku yume wo kasanete   
Ayamachi osorezu ni   
Motomeau seishun!! 

I feel your love reflection   
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni   
Egaite haruka na, Neverending Story// 

[I feel your love reflection   
Passionately uniting out dreams into one,   
In out youth, we seek each other out,   
Without being afraid of our own faults!! 

I feel your love reflection   
In your eyes as they gaze back into mine   
Writing a distant, Neverending Story] 

~Owari~ 

  
  


…And here marks the end of 'Innocence'. The end. But don't fret! There's still the AU/Sequel to Innocence! And, no, it's not written by me. I give you…RockChick's 'With You' !!! For those of you who haven't read it yet, go!!!! Pyro Angel commands you! Or else you shall never see what happens to Shadow-chan and what's in his new life. However, I will not be leaving the Inno-verse! [My nickname for the time period of Innocence, and its after-and-side stories.] I'll be writing the stuff that happened before it, and possibly what had happened in between the time. Ja ne! 

~Pyro Angel 

Shadow:: What happened to me? I thought I was your favorite! How come I'm not in here a lot?! 

Pyro:: Sha-chan, you ARE my favie! `Cept I couldn't really write much about you, but down worry, there's still what happens AFTER this I can write about in a separate story! 

Shadow:: *sigh* 

[1]Sou na…-Yeah, basically. 

-White Reflection- from Gundam Wing "Endless Waltz" © Two-Mix and related peoples. 

Finished:: 8.15.02, 10:36:35 pm 

R 

E 

V 

I 

E 

W 

!!! 


End file.
